Zarka War: Urban Warfare
by TheBloking
Summary: A war started after the Axis formed again with Aliens that wished to conquer the Galaxy. The Allied forms a bond with many other countries including Russia, Africa, Vietnam, Canada and Many more. It's a 50/50 chance for Mother Earth to survive and live pass this war. This is one of the first series of the "Zarka War"


I kept looking at my legs, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I am going to lose them soon, No, I got to look pass that. I reach for my parent's picture, it was too late. BAM! Our unit burst out of the LVT and Ran for cover, when I looked back, Lt. Dean was in shocked and fell. My back slams against the Apartment Building, I turned only 7 out of 10 of us made it this far. I made out a plan in my mind as the others, "Tank!" PV2. Jacobs yelled. "Quick guys get in this building!" I said as I help someone up into the window. BOOM! "No!" I screamed, the tank blew SPC. Fred to pieces, Sgt. Iwo pulled me back. We ran down to one exit and waited 'til the airborne units arrive, "This is Radio Base 4, be Advised 21st, 34th, 54th, 12th, and 89th Airborne units have been deployed," Cpl. Mike's Radio Burst out.

Mike and John got the door open, The light hurts my eye from the dark as I stepped outside. BAM! I panicked, I turned SPC. Mike Evans Was laying on the ground bleeding. A gust of air Hit near my foot , "RUN!" Cpt. John yelled, I pulled mike back into the building. PFC. Charlie jumped through the window and fixed mike up while a place my rifle on the window bar. I could see him, _Come on do this for Mike come on do it, _BAM! BAM! His rifle hits the floor and his body falls back into the pool of blood. A hospital was one block away, where Medical units and Marines are right now. I peeked out other window and saw Cpt. John with PVT. Jones and PCF. Edwards. "Hey! There's a hospital where friendly's are at, one block away!" I whispered loudly so he can hear; "Find, Just for mike's sake" He whispers back.

We didn't dare take the open street, instead took the alley. Mike was on a sketcher I and Charlie were carrying. In a distance I can hear car alarms and Gunfire that gave me chills up me spine.

When we got to the hospital, "Specialized Unit! Friendly's!" Cpt. John yelled, "Friendly's coming through!" The Guard yelled. We put mike in a medical tent, "Captain, mike's goanna be up and running by tomorrow, In the meantime you are going to need two replacements," The Staff Officer told john in front of us.

Two new guys came to our unit last night, there were SPC. Freddy and PV2. Beady. We gave it a good night's rest.

CHAPTER 2

Two choppers came to pick up the dead, it was lucky that Mike wasn't one of them. We geared up, the replacements think this is an adventure or something; they were very excited to go on the battlefield. "Okay listens up! The city is filled with Germans and Koreas, We need to kick them out of our city, and Plans are if we capture this city it will be a Checkpoint for the army, OH rah!" Despite the commander, "OH rah!" We chanted. Five UH-5 flew over us shooting down German warships, We were on foot, 'til more armored CQB vehicles come in. There are just 8 of us, against thousands of them.

We sprinted from streets to streets, BAM! "SDA!" Yelled SPC. Freddy. A car blew up causing me to fly from the streets into a concrete ditch, I was dazed a bit.

I hold on to my rifle as I fired onto the window where the visible smoke was coming from, Followed by PV2. Beady. I forgot about Cpt. John, "Captain!" I screamed waiting for An answer. I saw the captain….. Just his thumb; I sobbed in angry. "Come on! It's us he wants to keep safe!" Screamed PCF. Edwards.

CHAPTER 3

We got to cover when another SDA missile hit the wall we were hiding in, Bricks flew, Hitting me in the arm causing me to have a bruise. BAM! BAM! I just see Muzzle flashes from PVT. Charlie's rifle as the sound defines my ears. Someone was pulling me out of the room in to a restroom, I founded that my leg was hit with a piece of metal and I was bleeding, feeling nothing….just Numbness. SPC. Freddy injected me with a Adenine needle as PCF. Beady pulls the metal object out of my leg. I laid back in pain as I let them do their work….Passed Out.

_Wake Up! Come on, Wake up! Gunny wake up! Wake up! , _I could hear the voices in my dreams, _Wake up!, _I snapped up; I saw PCF. Beady and SPC. Freddy face on my sides, "He's awake, he's okay".

I tried to stand up, after a few times I finally stood up; "Easy there buddy," I grabbed my rifle, "Let's go!" I yelled at them both. I kicked the exit door….. It was nighttime. "How long was I out?" I asked with a furiously face, "5 hours" A reply anger me. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How the fuck can we get back to the medical checkpoint now!?" I screamed at them. "Where's Charlie and the others?!" I screamed with a question, "They went back to get help after the Germans cut of the communications, they left two hours ago while it was still light". "Okay we got to move to another building for the night," I whispered to them two.

We climbed up the back window of the building, there was silent that we can hear crickets in a distance….Till Fred stepped on a coke can. CRUNCH! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Repeatly bullets hit our west wall and our feet. I raised a fist that need to stop and quiet….Nothing so far. "Must be those cats, Fuck dude! You alerted every soldier in the area!" Two enemy's soldiers whisper from across the street. Good, they don't know we're here. I grabbed an AK-47M out of a dead soldier and took bullet by bullet into my hand; I started rolling them to the enemy's position. "I activated a gunpowder trick that will exploded in 20 sec, So don't flick" I whispered without looking behind me.

BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! They bullets exploded followed by the enemy's, We started shooting and throwing grenades. BOOM! BOOM! BAM! BAM! BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! The noise was deafening for me. Flash started appearing everywhere, "Fuck we started a foursome firefight!" I yelled. I ran and slammed against the other building's wall, Bullets went flying into an line in the middle of the alley. "Come on!" I yelled as I use hand signals. Beady started running, BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! As soon I knew.

CHAPTER 4

Bullets flew through his legs, His face staring at me slammed into the dirted concrete. Freddy stared at me, He turned his back; He started running away from me. "Freddy!" My voice turned to screaming at him. His figure disappeared in the shadowy night, I knew at that time.. He turned his back on me. Beady looked at me with his lifeless eyes, I pulled his body into the building. Bullets ricochet through the glass. Rooms and rooms flashed, I hold up beady's AK to my Should, with the stock placed on my shoulders. BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! I knew I was fighting, fight for Beady, fighting for America. The Korea's flew back to the wall with blood stain on the wall.

I pulled his body into the room, I looked at his body; I grabbed an clip of AK ammo and reloaded. The Korea's came, BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! I shot through the door. I reloaded again, I sat there with my aim on the door. I took two clips of beady's belt, I stood up still with the aim at the door. An shadow came up, I quickly switch the aim to the west side of the door. BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! Blood spattered on the other wall. I knew the building was full of Germans and Koreas, I went to the broken window and looked up, there was an escape ladder; It was risky, but I wanted to live. I secured the AK to my strapped belt, I Grabbed the ladder and pulled it down. I pulled myself up to it and started climbing

I reached the 5th floor, I looked up "No more ladders" I said to myself. I walked on the fire Escape platform and broke the window. GERMAN! He aimed his AK at me as I Aimed at him, BAM! I shot his leg, he shot back BAM! I took cover behind the brick wall, BAM! We start to shoot back at each other. BAM-BAM! I looked back and he was distracted, CHANCE! I jumped into the kitchen and flip the fridge onto his back. I shot him in the head and went on, I was so thirsty I had to loot the fallen fridge for food and water. I founded an Ozarke bottle and start gulping it down.

CHAPTER 5

Blood was down and up the hallway; just like in the horror movies I saw when I was little. The lights was flicking, so it was hard to see. I want to get to the roof, I saw the stairwell. When I finally reached it, GERMAN! I started shooting like crazy, BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! His body pressed against the wall, I stopped. His body lean forward and fell down the stairs, the back wall was cover in blood. I started to like this feeling, the feeling of killing bad guys. I love it! I wanted this feeling! I smiled as I walked up the stairs to the roof, KOREAS! There were an Korea camp up here, I started to shoot one-burst at them. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! They all tried to reach their rifles. I knew I just had killed four people, but I felt so good.

I got some flares and set up an shooting place, with the aim at the roof's door; So if any fucking Germans got up here, I will blow their hands off. I pop some SOS flares in need of U.S pickup for an stranded soldier. I knew this was going to get the Germans and Koreas attention, But I was ready. I pushed the bodies off the roof. I was ready anything. I wanted to kill some more Germans.

CHAPTER 6

After 12 flares, An transport heli finally got through. They picked me up, "Buddy, what happened?!" The heli gunner's asked me; I didn't want to answer, He didn't talk too. "Where to?!" The pilot asked, "Medical Checkpoint 1" I yelled back.

CHAPTER 7

I got out of the heli, I saw Freddy. Everyone was patting him on the back, I overheard him "I tried to save Kar and Beady, but I couldn't get to them and Kar was trying to save himself,"

I went at him, I tackled him on to the table and broke it. I lifted my hand and punched him, "You fucking lying son of a bitch!" I screamed as I threw in some more punches, my fists were bloody as the others pulled me away. "Get off of me!" I screamed. Freddy stood up, "I saw the fear in your eyes! I saw it! You feared of dying! You didn't want to die for your country! You left me and beady back there to die!" I yelled as they kept holding me back.

The captain came in, "I heard enough!" he screamed. "Beady is dead because of him!" I replied with an form of an fist. "Freddy, on April the 2th you will be hanged for abandoning two fellow soldiers, Dismissed!" He said.

I spitted, "That's what your fucking deserved!" I whispered. The other soldiers took Freddy's gear and weapons. I walked away for medical attention, I saw cut on my hands. I picked up my wife's photo, it was all dirty, I didn't even know if their alive back in the states. The captain came into our squad's tent. "Where's Charlie and the others?" I whispered. "We found there bodies in an alley shot to death two blocks down this checkpoint," He replied. I gave an depressing look, "Look Kar, I know war's hard for both of us, but we are fighting so we and our families can have an better life" he tried to calm me down. "Okay I get it" I replied with a pat on his back. "Just one thing", "What's that?" he asked.

"If freddy is going to die, let me kill him" I smile as he nods.

Epilogue: On April the 2nd, Beady Joe got hanged for abandoning his fellow soldiers. The U.S Rangers successfully captured the City of Guggla. Kar lived to be 71 years old before his heart attack. A total soldiers that died in the battle of Guggla is 397 beloved soldiers. Captain John lived to be 41, before the Battle of Shanghai, which killed a Total 82,927 soldiers, Chinese, Germans, Japanese, Koreas and Americans soldiers Combined. The Zarka war ended 28 years after this battle. May the soldiers who died protecting American Rest in Peace.

(I have like 26 More series of this, I hoped you like it, This is called a "Short War Story" There are some that is like 232 pages long)


End file.
